David Light
''Life Story'' Son Of one of the most feared and famous pirates, Edward Newgate AKA Captain Whitebeard, and born in the middle of the ocean on my father's ship the Roaring Raptor.I was trained to battle from the age of 2. At the age of 16 became my father's right hand man or first division commander and was named Bossman David D Light. two days after he was captured by Marines and sentenced to death! I was saved by the whi tebeard crew. I then escape to Tortuga by myself as my father went into hiding as he was badly injured. In Tortuga my life began to change as i met a lot of my besties and started my way to be one of the most feared pirates. I was against sentenced to death but had done this on purpose to save my friend CHARLES SQUIDSHOT from getting sliced to pieces. After i killed or mortally wounded executioners from Port Royal I hid in the governors mansion with my friend Charles with the help of Elizabeth Swann. We were almost shot by a soldier but I deflected the shot with a sword I took from a pirate name Peter Swordhawk ( mayor noob ) before Skull and Chris Swordbones killed him. We then fled using a Light Sloop ( old and rusty and ONLY ONE CANNON! ) worst trip of my life -_-. We landed on an unknown island that scared me to death O_O Ravens Cove. It was full of ghost and ravens (that apparently liked to eat human meat) -_- I then found a picture with the picture of a girl , out of no where came this crazy old guy he told us his name was Crazy Ned ( go figure ) he told me the the girl in the picture was the only survivor of the attack on the island by Jolly Roger. Her name was Aplentia Con... ( he talked weird so couldn't understand what he said ) , he asked me to go find her as he had a vision that she was going to be killed and when i found her to whisper the word ravens to myself so that they can save her ( had no clue what that old guy was talking bout ) I told him I would do it ( had nothing else to do and was bored xD ). When we repaired the ship me and Charles left the island , unfortunately some idiot tried to take our ship in the middle of the ocean. It was no other than the noob Peter Swordhawk. he was using a light frigate ship and had a crew of 5. Me and Charles look at each other and we both laughed at the idiot. We both had an evil smile on our faces , took out our swords and in half a second it was all over. The swords we had were cheap so we didn't kill them -_- but threw them inside the light sloop ( we took the sails out ) and stole their light frigate xD. we Ported again in Port Royal. we split up here as Charles went to Tortuga and i saved the girl Aplentia ( he left cause he said it was to annoying to save a girl -_-) I let the Marines capture me and they took me to a line of people who were being executed. i searched and searched with my eyes but didn't find her. as i went up to be executed with 5 other people I had given up. I looked to the right and there she was ( my face when i saw her O_O ) I then whispered " ravens" as a bunch of ravens came and untied us. me aplentia and another girl fled as one of the soldiers yelled " ITS HIM THE SON OF WHITEBEARD SHOOT HIM" in a second I KOed him and took his sword as another soldier tried to shoot me I deflected the shot with my sword to his head xD. I told the 2 girls my name and we stole a ship and fled. The ship was a frigate apparently it belong to a well known pirate who by the way had very nice swords and guns ( now belong to me, Tia, and Alyssa) I must say this pirates name is jello fish no wait i think was Carmelo or was it um ... eh I don't really care all i know is dat he was well known (RIP who ever u were) his ship was name Black Guardian but i decided to change it to Renegade Fish in honor of his past owner. it was not a very nice -_- trip because the ship had 30 CANNONBALL WHOLES!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS MORE LIKE SUICIDE but thanks to tia's ( aplentia) great driving we were able to make it to Rumrunner Isle. It was best island I've been on in years, it was full of rum but al ( Alyssa ) and tia can drink i mean like DRINK. a barrel in a sec. But they r awesome friends and when we repair we left the island to find that peter was on my track -_- ( ITS ON!!!!!!!!!!!!) he brought 25 little sloops ( i ran 15 over xD) make that 10 and they started shooting my just repaired ship!!!!!!!! i immediately sunk the other 9 with the help of tia and al. His ship was only one left, i jumped right on top of it and defeated his crew all got to say was David spare my Li...( i suddenly slashed his arm and KO him out but didn't think he was worth killing him. We then left on our ship laughing at his defeat.After I joined SK Pirates: David light( lvl 47) Bossman David D light ( lvl 1) Ships: Iron Demon (War Frigate) Headhunter Demon (War Galleon ) Dark-Blade Demon (War Sloop ) About me: people say I'm border line, crazy, sorta ,kinda. People say I'm sweet and a good listener. Strong ( no duh I'm the son of Witebeard) and smart. Relationship: Best Friends: Charles Squidshot Dutchman Angel Truefury Aplentia Cheire Capt. Skull X Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO